In cooperation with Dr. G. Z. Williams and staff of the Institute for Health Research (San Francisco), records of some 30 different biochemical and hematological tests performed annually over a 4-7 year period on several hundred healthy volunteers have been analyzed to test the behavior and usefulness of statistical forecasting models described in previous reports and publications. An initial draft of a manuscript describing the results of this work has been completed and is now undergoing review. An application of the theory of Empirical Bayesian estimation to improve accuracy of individual mean values in epidemiological studies has been published. A cooperative study with Dr. S.S. Brown (Clinical Research Centre, Harrow, U.K.) of the distribution of within-person variances of biochemical constituents in healthy volunteers and its application to the interpretation of differences between successive measurements has been completed and the report is now awaiting publication. A new study with cooperating scientists at the NIH and in Japan has begun on the application of multivariate time series theory to short series of biochemical tests.